Mass Effect Love - Shepard and Miranda
by LawbringerSR2-ML
Summary: This is about after the Mass Effect 2 Suicide mission. Also where (Matt) Shepard and Miranda Lawson develops a stronger relationship, but they have a lot of ups and downs. Shepard's old flame (Liara) will join in and stir up Shepard's life. (Chapter 5 is where it gets really good.. ijs.) Hope you enjoy, please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Its over

A/N: This is my first Fic. Please give me advice and/or tell me how I did on it and if you would like to see more. :)

Disclaimers- I don't own any characters or any material related to Mass Effect 2, but I do have a copy of Mass Effect 2.

* * *

This takes place after the Suicide Mission in Mass Effect 2. Male Shepard. Name Matt. If you like my Fic I will continue it with drama regarding old flames... Mass Effect 1 Romance- Liara, Mass Effect 2 Romance- Miranda.

* * *

** Chapter:1**

Shepard is out of breathe from the final leap of faith onto the Normandy, and into the grasp of Miranda's hand. Hanging by a limb, Miranda hoisted Shepard up with all her strength to his safety. The doors shut and they use the mass effect multicore to boost them out of the collector home world. Shepard stares into Miranda's eyes with such glee. Everyone started cheering and jumping up and down. When they were all done cheering Shepard rounded everyone to the Comm Room.

"First I wanna say that you all did an amazing job, and I couldn't have done it without you. To really celebrate, I will be taking you all to the Citadel club Eternity for drinks on me!"

Later that evening Shepard stopped by Miranda's Quarters.

"Miranda." Shepard says with a soft voice.

Miranda runs to Shepard and jumps into his arms. She pulls her head back enough so that there lips can meet. Shepard's soft lips grasp hers.

"You did it Shepard." Miranda exclaims.

"No, we did it." he corrected.

She giggles and pulls Shepard's arm towards the bed. Miranda pushes Shepard onto the bed and she crawls on top of him. She sits up on top of him and unzips her suit. He pulls her close and kisses her neck and gets closer and closer to her mouth.

"mhmm." Miranda moans.

Miranda awakens with a smile, but an empty bed. Looking distraught, Miranda gazes around the room, no one in sight. She sits up and just then Shepard waltz in with two plates full of hot breakfast.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Miranda exclaimed.

"This is a ship, I can't escape you. I can never escape you." Shepard joked. "Well are you hungry?" Shepard questions.

"Starved." Miranda replied.

**Citadel, club Eternity, 10pm.**

"You ready to start the party?!" Jack yells so that the team can hear her over the bass.

Strobe lights shining everywhere, you can feel the vibration of the bass in beating in your chest, and the bar and dance floor are right there waiting for them. Shepard grabs Miranda's hand and brings her to the bar. He starts a tab and asks for two Asari shots. Once the shots are made they take them and intertwine there arms and take there shots. They smile and he leans in for a kiss. Then he starts to kiss her neck but whats stops him is her scent

"Your wearing the perfume I love."

Miranda giggles. "C'mon, lets dance." Miranda insists.

Tali overheard Miranda's offer and explains

"Everyone knows Shepard can't dance!"

Miranda defends Shepard by saying "I don't care how he dances, as long as were together."

"I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Shepard confesses.

They go to the dance floor and Shepard starts off his goofy dance that we all know and love. Miranda then dances, and she is so graceful, and she moves like water swaying her hips. Shepard blushes. The song ends and a new one begins, a slow song. Matt pulls her close and positions his hands on her body.

"You didn't request a slow song in a night club did you?" Miri jokes.

"I did. You look so beautiful." Shepard admits.

Now he's got Miranda blushing. Miranda kisses Shepard's lips with lots of force.

"The crew is all at the club, we should take advantage of this and head back to the Normandy for alone time..." She whispers softly into his ear.

Matt and Miranda escape the club within seconds of Miri's tempting offer. Right then Garrus grabs Shepard and Miranda and says

"Where are you too love birds sneaking off to?"

"No where 'till I whoop Shepard's ass in a drinking contest." Jack demanded.

"Sorry Jack, but I just remembered I had some Spectre business to talk over with the Council, but you all enjoy." Matt lied.

"I also have important reports I need to go over." Miranda also lied.

"Whatever, we all know I would've won anyways." Jack suspected.

"Back up sister-" Garrus started.

While they were bickering about who would win more of the crew got involved and Shep and Miri snuck off.

**Normandy SR2, Shepards Quarters, 12pm.**

While Miranda was gathering things from her room, Matt was getting glasses and champagne. Shepard set up soft music, lit candles, and dimmed the lights. Shepard waits on the bed and hears his door open. He looks up and sees the galaxies favorite woman, Miranda Lawson, in lingerie, and his jaw drops. It was white and black and attached to her thighs which were laced. She doesn't say anything. She just walks toward him with a hunger look in her eyes. She spreads her legs putting one on each side and sitting on top of him. He grabs her and pulls her against his muscular chest. She rips off his belt and pulls down his pants while he takes his shirt off. She kisses him and pulls her lips off of his.

"Matt... I, I think I love you." Miranda Confessed.

"I think I love you too." Shepard quickly replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicion

This Chapter is from Shepard's point of view.

* * *

I look over to see Miranda laying on my chest, she always smiles in her sleep. I wonder if she always been that way, or was it because of me? I slowly creep out of bed resting Miranda's head onto the pillow. I put on my N7 gym shorts and my grey shirt. I go to my desk and look at my emails. I have received one from TIM, (The Illusive Man)

"Shepard, I have been looking up more dossiers and it looks that I have another crew member you might want. You might have defeated the Collectors, but the Reapers are still out there. You will need to go to the Citadel to pick up Lang Wu. He is a very strong team member and will be a great addition to your team."

Lang Wu? If TIM wants good additions to my team I want my old team back. Wrex, Ashley, Liara. Liara... Its been awhile since I thought of her. Forget about it, I have Miranda now and for the first time in my life, things are looking up. I hope I didn't jinx myself. I walk into the elevator and down to deck 2 to tell Joker to plot a course for the Citadel just so I wont wake up Miranda. I go to the Engine room to go look at the Normandy's multicore. Tali and I have a long chat first. She rambles on about tech that I have no idea what shes talking about. I find it funny and start to laugh.

"What?" Tali questions.

"Nothing, go on." I chuckle.

"No I will not "go on" why are you laughing." She persists.

"I'm sorry, I just have no idea what you're talking about."

After she rambles on some more we finally finish our or Tali's conversation. Thats an hour and a half of my life I will never get back. I walk over to the place me and Miranda first made love. Right next to the multicore. I just put my hands on the rail and look at it light up like a Christmas tree. I feel a hand run along my back and I turn to see Miranda. She leans over the rail next to me. I hold her from behind, just hugging her.

"I see you finally got up sleepy head."

"Yeah I missed you."

I kiss her cheek softly, and she grins.

"I missed you too. So were going to the Citadel to retrieve Lang Wu, the newest member to our team."

"Lang Wu? Thats an alias if I ever heard one, I'll be sure to look him up when I get the chance."

"I'm sure its not, but what does it matter? As long as hes helping us he can name himself whatever he wants."

Miranda, Garrus and I arrive at the Citadel and I notice Lang waiting by the Rapid Transit.

"Lang Wu?"

"Yes Commander Shepard."

"Welcome aboard."

"It is an honor to be working under your command." He stretches out his hand and we shake.

We all join in the Comm Room so I can introduce our newest member. I see Miranda looking at him with great caution.

"May I help you.. miss.."

"Miranda Lawson, Shepard's second in command." After I introduce everyone to Wu I talk about our future plans, stopping the Reapers. Then I dismiss everyone.

"Do you mind if I give myself a tour of the ship?"

"Sure, and your room is on the 3rd floor, right when you exit the elevator it will be on your left, but not the last on the left."

I went on a mission later, I took Garrus and Lang. Cerberus told us there was some intel they would be interested in so we should take a look. I wanted to take Lang to see what hes made of. I walk back onto the Normandy and take off my helmet, Miranda's waiting by the door for me. I hand her my helmet to put away for me. Then I hand her my guns, and she gives me a look like "really? What am I your personal armor rack?" I give her a kiss and chuckle.

"You just gave me a sweaty kiss. It tasted salty." She laughs in disgust. So I leaned in to give her another one, but she ran before my lips can reach hers. I would chase her, but I'm really tired right now.

"Lang you really kicked some ass back there, you'd fit in fine here." I acknowledged to him.

"Yeah, you really did, and that's coming from me!" Garrus admitted.

"Thank you guys, now I will be on my way to my room."

Miranda comes back and Lang stays in the room. Hmm, maybe he has a crush on Miranda, I mean I wouldn't doubt it, shes naturally gorgeous. Then I glance over at her and I'm in a trance from her beauty.

"Hello? Earth to Shepard?" Miranda said while waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry, I was just- your pretty." I have no idea what I was going to say so I just complimented her, I think it did the trick.

"Aww, your so sweet." She gives me a kiss and its not sweaty this time. I see Lang staring at Miranda again. Or is he staring at us? I don't know its hard to tell, he keeps dodging eye contact.

I grabbed Miranda's hand and pulled her aside.

"Did you notice Lang-"

"Staring, yes."

"You scare me sometimes of your knowledge, if you can read minds would you tell me?" I joke.

"I looked him up, I couldn't dig up much on him. All I have is he went to a very expensive school to learn all he knows, and I mean fighting wise too. Very impressive work. But something isn't right about him."

"I'm sure its nothing. Were overreacting, lets just head to your room and-

"And do what?"

"You know, research and stuff."

"Uh huh.." Miranda locks her hand in mine and we walk together to her quarters. Right when we get to the door Lang runs out with a halt in front of us.

"What were you doing in my room?" Miranda questions with a stern look upon her face. He looks bewildered for words, as if searching for a lie to sell.

"I was looking for you, Miranda."

"What did you need?" Miranda replies.

"I was going to ask you for some new tactics for the field."

"Well you're barking up the wrong tree." Shepard laughs. Miranda gives me a fierce look. I stops laughing.

"What? You don't think I'm capable of teaching someone tactics?"

"No, I'm just saying that's more of my strong suit."

"You know what, Lang how about you go ask Garrus for now, Shepard and I are going to have a little talk.."

"Um, ok." Lang then leaves. I gave a big gulp because I knew I was in the dog house now. We continue into Miranda's room.

"Ok, I know what I said was wrong-" Miranda puts her hand over my mouth and does the "shh" symbol over hers. I have no idea whats going on. Miranda has always been 10 steps ahead of me. She starts to lift up her computer and files searching for something. I then see a picture of me and her on her desk and pick it up and I smile. She grabs it and starts to dismantle it. I really am lost here. She pulls out this little black piece of equipment, what is that?

She whispers in my ear "Lang bugged my room, we need to go search yours to find a safe place to talk."

I knew there was something suspicious of him but he must be working for someone, but the question is, who? Cerberus has many enemies to think of, the biggest one would be the Alliance but they would never do that with me here, these bugs I know aren't Alliance military. Miranda puts the bug back and she leads me out of her room. We enter the elevator and head to the Captains Quarters. We search around my room for bugs and we find another. We need to find a place to talk. I write down on a piece of paper if we can talk on a mission, Miranda agreed. So now all we have to do is have a selected word choice and wait for a mission to appear. Hopefully soon, we don't know what Lang wants, we might not have much time.


	3. Chapter 3: Tears, Revenge, and Jealousy

This chapter is in Shepard's view.

A couple days later I check my email and find an unread message.

TIM wrote, "Shepard, the intel you have recovered for us on your last mission will help your old friend Liara T'Soni find the Shadow Broker. Go to Illium and give it to her. Then help her kill the Shadow Broker and recover her friend Feron."

We have our mission finally, but did Liara have to be in it? This is going to complicate things. She doesn't know about me and Miranda, or the fact that I don't feel the same for her anymore. I take the elevator down to the third floor and go to Miranda's room to deliver the news. Her door opened when I approached it, I see her sitting behind her desk typing away at the keyboard as usual.

"We have our new mission, we are going to Illium to help Liara find her friend Feron and kill the Shadow Broker." I explain.

"Liara?" Miranda says with an attitude. "I bet you will be happy to see her." She says with annoyance. Is she jealous? Again? I walk over to Miranda and my green eyes lock onto her blue eyes.

I put my hands in hers, and with a sincere face I tell her, "Miranda, my feelings for Liara are gone. The only woman I love is you." Miranda smiles and blushes, then I give her a kiss.

"You always know what to say." Miranda states. I nod at her with a grin.

For this mission I take Miranda and Garrus. We arrive at Illium and we are one flight of stairs away from Liara.

"You can do this Shepard." Miranda supports. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and holds my hand until we reach the top of the stairs. The door whooshes open, just like Miranda's. I over hear Liara black mailing someone.

"Have you ever faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have. Ill make it simple, either you give me my money, or I flay you alive, with my mind." Liara threatens. She turns around from hearing our footsteps. "Shepard." Liara says with glee. She walks over to me and grabs my hands, then she kisses me. I can feel Miranda's blood pressure rising. I gently push Liara away. Liara looks bewildered.

"Miranda, is this a side effect from bringing him back?" Liara questioned. Miranda looks down at the floor with guilt.

"No." She said in a hushed voice. There was an awkward silence, I think Garrus felt the need to break the ice.

"So Liara, wheres my kiss?" What a horrible joke, that reminded us all of what just happened. Liara walks behind her desk and sits down. I pull up a chair and so does Miranda. Miri can sense that I was nervous, she held my hand under the table not noticeable for Liara. It helps me get through this more, I squeeze her hand a little.

"Commander, what did you need?" Liara questions with no expression. I explain to her what intel we have and she snatches it up right away.

She looks it over and tells us to meet her at her place in an hour. Garrus decides to look at the gun range, and Miranda and I hit the Eternity bar. Miranda and I hold hands till we get there. As we sit down at the bar, the Asari bartender totally ignores us.

"Excuse me?" I call out. The Asari bartender looked at me.

"What do you need sugar lips?" She said in a deep croaky voice.

"Yeah, I would like Whiskey, hold the ice. This pretty lady would like an apple Martini." I order. I look at Miranda and shes smiling.

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" Miranda questions.

"Lucky guess." I laugh and she grabs my chest plate to pull me in for a kiss. I think I saw the bartender roll her eyes and grumble something. I let go of the grasp of Miranda's lips.

"Whats your problem?" I ask.

"You." Then the bartender walks away without muttering another word. Another bartender walks in and takes over.

"Excuse me, what was the name of the previous bartender?" Miranda asks.

"Matriarch Aethyta, can I get you guys anything else?"

"Thank you, were actually leaving-"

"Yeah, I'll take two Asari blue shots please." I order. The bartender nods and starts to make them and gives us a little show. She finishes fast and slides them across the counter to us.

"I didn't want one Shepard, and you shouldn't be drinking this much before a mission."

"Thats ok, the more the merrier." I shoot them both and we get up and leave. We decide we don't need Garrus, we will only need three people for the mission.

We arrive at Liaras apartment and find that it is now a crime scene. A detective, also a spectre, approaches Miranda and I.

"Commander Shepard I presume? Your friend Liara was almost assassinated, but she made a break for it." Tela Vasir explained to me. Vasir is an Asari, she told us that we need to help her search Liaras apartment for any clues on her location, or if she left me any type of message, and we were right. She did leave me a message. I found a picture on her nightstand that changed pictures by my touch, Vasir suggested that we look around for hidden places in the prothean artifacts cases. I go down the stairs and the first artifact that I touch pops out two discs. One disk wont let me open it, we need a code, and the other tells us where Liara has set a meeting this afternoon. We all grab a skycar and drive to the building. The moment I get out of the car the building blows up.

"Liaras in there!" I yell. "Vasir go up top and work your way down for survivors, Miranda start on the bottom with me. Move out!" We fight through waves of an unknown enemy, we finally reach the meeting room to find a dead Salarian, no sign of Liara. Vasir shows up and I see Liara creep out of the shadows with her gun pointed towards Vasir.

"Whoa Liara, shes a friend."

"This woman hired the Shadow Brokers men to kill me, and I'm sure she has the disk with her still?"

"Good guess, to bad you'll never see whats on it you Pure Blood bitch!" Vasir screams as she breaks and flings glass at us. But Miranda and Liaras instincts were on point, they both shielded the glass. I tackle Vasir over the edge, I punch her in the face and her nose starts to bleed. Now shes mad. She kicks me down and I hit the bottom with my back taking the fall, I feel paralyzed. Vasir floats down ever so carefully. Just then I see Liara leap of the edge and use her biotics to have a safe landing. She chases after Vasir and doesn't even look to see if I was ok. Shes changed, that's not the T'soni I remember. Miranda sprints down the stairs, not leaping of a building like the rest of us.

She starts to help sit me up. "Shepard we need to move, now!" Miri assists me up and I crack my neck and were off after Liara and Tela. We find them and Vasir takes a sky car and I grab one too. We all get in and we are on pursuit for Vasir. We enter a tunnel and Vasir plants a bomb making a huge truck block our passage way.

"Shepard truck." Liara says.

"I know." I have to time this just right, I can see a little hole big enough for the car to get through.

"Shepard truck!" I zoom through the hole and we are in the clear.

"Do you like to mess with me?" Liara questions.

"Haha! Thats what you get for not even looking of I was ok from that fall." I joke.

"I knew you'd be ok, plus Miranda was behind me." Liara defends. I shake my head and keep laughing. We see Vasir do a crash landing and follow, but wait of course, more Shadow Broker men to deal with. Finally we finish them off and we find a blood trail. Vasirs. As we stroll down the path of her blood, I notice in the beginning the blood splats were tinier and more scattered, now they are getting more pooled, indicating shes slowing down. We see Vasir sitting down with her back being supported by a chair.

"Vasir!" Liara yells as her biotics go out of control, they start to flare and I see blue ripples all around her body. She hits Vasir with her biotics and Vasir is done. I relieve Tela of the disk and pass it to Liara. Liara cracks it with one of her bypasses and locates the Shadow Brokers base.

"Are you ok Liara?" Miranda asked. That was a surprise, even after all the change Miranda has done, I don't see how she could be nice to Liara.

"Yeah. Um. I'm, ok. I've spent years plotting revenge, I never thought I would actually be doing it. Thank you for asking." The Normandy picks us up and were off to the Shadow Broker.

Several hours later we arrive at the Shadow Brokers ship. We search for an entrance and Liara bypasses it open.

"What are we doing here again?"

"We are looking for my friend, a drell named Feron. He helped me two years ago recover your body from the shadow broker, then we handed you over to Cerberus or Miranda, who said that they would rebuild you." Liara explained. Thats a twisted love triangle. Liara was the one who brought me into the arms of the beautiful, perfect, Miranda Lawson.

"Liara... I didn't know."

"Its fine Shepard, now lets go please."

We find Feron in an electric chair but tampering with the controls only gives him jolts of electricity. We need to take the fight with the Shadow Broker himself. We search and search while killing many of his men and we have finally reached the Shadow Broker. We walk in and the Shadow Broker rises.

"Dr. T'soni, what a pleasant surprise. Did you really bring me the great Commander Shepard and Cerberus's second in command Miss Lawson? They were on my list, thank you for letting me fulfill my desires, I will finish you all now!" The broker flips his desk and it hits Miranda and knocks her unconscious.

"Miranda!" I scream in fear. I'm pissed now. I run towards the SB and with my biotics I push him halfway across the room. This goes on for a couple of minutes and all I can think about is I have to get to Miranda. I take down the SB's shields and Liara breaks the platform up top crushing the SB. I sprint over to Miranda and lift her head lightly. Shes not awake. Her head is bleeding and she has a gash in her thigh surrounding her with a puddle of blood. I gently pick her up and hold her in my arms. Feron walks in and motions us to the exit and bring her aboard the Normandy. I'm running with her in my arms, in my head I'm saying hold on, hold on. Dr. Chakawas helps her onto a stretcher and rolls her into the room and wont let me in. My heart is beating a million beats per second.

"Shepard. You seem very worried, more then I've ever seen you." Liara states. As a friend for support, Liara gives me a hug, I could use one too. "She'll be fine."

About 30 minutes later Dr, Chakawas informs me "You can come in now." I rush through the door almost knocking Dr. Chakawas off her feet. Miranda gazes up at me with her blue eyes still trying to analyze the situation. I lightly grasp her hand and pull up a chair next to her.

"Hey, you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I think. What happened?"

"The SB knocked you out cold, I had to carry you back onto to the Normandy."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help."

"You were knocked unconscious and your sorry?"

"Yeah..." I feel her apply pressure to my hand. There so cold. I get a blanket from the closet and put it on her.

"Thanks. You know this would be more comfy if you were keeping me warm too." I chuckle at the thought of us curled up in a tiny blanket together. " I love you Matt."

"I love you too." I kiss her softly on the lips, but I feel her wanting more but I don't want to hurt her, I taste blood on her lips. She grabs a tissue and wipes her lips. I look back and see Liara staring at me, her eyes filling up with tears. She starts to walk away hoping I didn't see her cry. I shoot Miranda the look saying I need to go talk to her. But Miranda gives me the look that she doesn't want me to.

"I have to talk to her." I get up and run out the door hoping to catch up with Liara.


	4. Chapter 4: Always Right

Shepard's View-

I finally caught up to Liara and found her trying to leave the ship along with Feron.

"Liara wait!" I yell. She doesn't even glance back.

"Shepard you should really just let Liara go." Feron advises.

"No, I need to explain." I move Feron out of the way and start walking faster towards Liara. I grab her shoulder and turn her around, her big blue eyes are overflowing with water. She wipes the tears running down her cheeks quickly but I can still see the sheets of tears on her eyes. She doesn't say a word, she just gives me a blank stare.

"I didn't want to hurt you, so I didn't tell you."

"Well good job, because you did." Another tear rolls down her cheek. I wipe it and pull her in for a hug. She doesn't resist it, she embraces it.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all of this." I apologize. She doesn't say anything.

"I need to go, come visit anytime you want, I sent the coordinates to your omni-tool. Goodbye Shepard." Liara let go of my hug and walked out, Feron followed her onto the dock. I stroll back into the Med Bay and Jack was talking to Miranda.

"Oh look at you, so helpless. Did the cheerleader mess her pretty little face up?" Jack teased.

"Still prettier than yours." Miranda grinned as Jack staggered away giving Miranda the middle finger. I keep wandering towards Miranda.

"How are you doing?" I ask Miri.

"Better now that your here."

I grabbed her hands, and said "I was so worried when I saw you get hit, all I felt was my adrenaline pumping, and I knew there was no stopping for me. I was fighting for you." She smiled.

"I'm happy to hear your were fighting for me. To know that someone out there, is going on for me. Doc said I have to stay in here for the rest of the day to make sure I'm stable. Then I can't be on the field for a week."

"Well in the mean time, you wanna watch a movie?" She nods and I download the movie 'Titanic.'

"Whats that?"

"You've never watched Titanic!? Its only the most romantic/saddest chick flick ever. I'm still pissed off at Rose..."

"Ok, haha." I upload the omni-tool link and it starts to play, I scoot my chair closer to her and I put my arm around her, she holds one of my hands, the other is on my chest. After an amazing movie, and one huge disappointment from Rose, the credits roll in. I look over to see Miri laying on my chest sleeping. Dr. Chakawas tip toe in.

"You should go, let her get some rest." She whispered.

I give her a nod and whisper "If you need anything for her, tell me." I leave after that.

* * *

I wake up and barely smell Miranda's scent on the pillows to my left. I get up and put on fresh clothes. I go to deck three and to the med bay. I step in with two plates of breakfast. Miranda isn't in the bed.

"She went to her quarters." Dr. Chakawas informed.

"Oh thanks, this is for you." I hand her one plate of breakfast.

"Thank you Commander, but you don't need to. I already ate my breakfast, and I know that was for you two." We both laugh and I take off to Miranda's room. She's at her desk as usual.

"Hey, I see your feeling better. I brought you some breakfast."

"Yummy, thanks baby." She digs into her meal and so do I.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm researching that Lang Wu character."

"What about the bugs?" I said in a very hushed voice.

"I removed them, if he knew who I was, he would've known I would have removed them already. I'll have to check every so often though."

"Ok, but why are you so hung up on this guy? Just give it a break, I'm sure its nothing. Majority of the time my gut is right."

"And so is mine."


	5. Chapter 5: Promise me

Miranda's view-

A week later...

I've been researching Lang and have gotten no where, it's time to go to someone with more information. The Shadow Broker. I would go to the Illusive Man but I know he will tell me to stop my research.

"Joker, I need you to take us to Liara's, I have to talk to her." I yell into the comm.

"Are you sure Shepard is ok with this while he's on a mission?"

"Yes, I'll be fast." I feel horrible going behind Matt's back, but I have to assure Shepard's safety, we cant lose him. I can't lose him.

We finally arrive at Liara's and I go into the dock and Feron let's me in.

"Your the Cerberus operative right?"

"Yes, Miranda Lawson, I have an meeting with Liara."

"Right this way." Feron leads me to Liara's computer monitors, there has to be almost a hundred. Liara turns around.

"Miranda, you said this was about Shepard's safety?"

"Yes, I need information on our newest crew member Lang Wu. I have reason to believe he's a threat to the crew, to Shepard. I also brought one of the bugs, but I disabled it." I hand her the bug and she lets Glyph, her VI hologram robot, analyze it.

"This is model number 1297463, Cerberus bug." Glyph informs.

"Thats not right." I exclaim.

"Glyph isn't wrong, maybe you have to accept Cerberus isn't as good as you thought they were." Liara starts typing Lang Wu inter her giant computer of information.

"Ok, Lang Wu is an alias for Kai Leng. Kai is a highly trained assassin doing odd jobs for shady people. The last deal he made was with The Illusive Man, a couple weeks ago. Doesn't say what for. But if he's an assassin, you need to get him off the Normandy. I don't trust that he's there to help, you already have an assassin, Thane."

"Your right, thank you for the information, I will be sure to talk to the Illusive man." Liara nods and I strut out of the room onto the dock. Joker starts the launch into the mass relay and we zoomed through it. I see Shepard, Grunt, and Jack on the ground team. I rush over to the dock to tell him about Lang Wu. Landing in heavy fire, we extract them quickly and they board. Shepard takes his helmet off and I greet him while he hands me his equipment. Jack and Shepard are dripping with sweat and covered with dirt. I hand him a towel and he quickly wipes his face. I place his things on the rack and I hand Jack a towel as well. She hesitantly grabs the towel and she nods at me.

"Shepard, we need to talk-"

"Not right now Miri, I really need to talk a shower and do some paperwork for the Illusive Man. Come by my cabin later, then we can talk." He kisses me on the cheek and heads to his cabin.

"Wipe that smile off your face, its creeping me out." Jack laughs. I ignore her request and head to my room to think about what to say to Matt.

An hour later I decide to inform him of Kai Lang. Should I? Maybe it would be better off if I don't, I mean he did tell me to lay off of the research. I continue into his room. I walk in without knocking and he looks up from his desk. I can tell hes been up late at night doing paper work for the Illusive Man because he has dark bags under his eyes. I pull up a chair next to him.

"How are you doing Matt?"

"I'm fine, I can rest later. What did you want to talk to me about?"

I can't tell him. It's for his own good, this way I can save him, and he can't stop me. Now I have to make something up, or deflect the question.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to tell you I love you." He smiles and places his hand on my cheek and rubs lightly. He smiles and pulls me in for a sweet soft kiss. His lips release mine.

"Okay, I better get back to work if I wanna get some sleep." He kisses me again.

"I'll be right back, I have some things to discuss with the Illusive Man." I get up from the chair as we let go of our hands that have naturally come together.

"I love you." Matt says.

"I love you too."

I take the elevator to my floor and enter my room. I open a channel with the Illusive Man.

"Yes Miranda?"

"I need to speak with you about Lang Wu."

"Of course, has he killed Shepard yet?"

"What? Why would you want him to kill Shepard?"

"After his mistake for destroying the Collector Base, I now know where his loyalties lie, and its not with me. I believe you have found the bugs in your room?"

"I did. I'm not letting you kill Shepard, I'm going to release Lang from this team, and you can't stop me."

"Now that I know where your loyalties lie, Kai Leng will escort you off the ship, say a word or fight back and I will blow up the entire ship right now. Kai Leng placed a bomb somewhere hidden in this ship if it came to anything like that. It has been a pleasure working with you, Miss. Lawson."

Kai Leng walks in. "Lets go, do anything that you might regret, and everyone dies." He unhooks my phone that is on my belt and takes it. "I'll keep this for you."

"Of course..." Leng escorts me out, and brings me to the dock.

"Um, we don't have any mission right now." Joker informs through the comm. I hope Joker hears in my voice me lying.

"Lang and I have business to do on Omega..."

'Ok, the Kodiak is ready." Damn it Joker. Lang let's me go into the Kodiak first. We were already in Omega's system so it didn't take us long to get there.

"In an hour we will be picked up and you will be put in an underground bunker with surveillance. Once the ship were on stops, so does your life."

"What will you guys do to me after that? I'm sure you won't keep me there forever."

"That is up to the Illusive Man if he might have any more things for you to do, unlikely." He laughs. I swear, he could have been one of those cheesy villains from the sound of that laugh.

An hour later and our ride arrives.

"Move!" Kai shouts at me. I roll my eyes. We board and I'm handcuffed to the pole. The ride is pretty bumpy, if it wasn't for the pole I would've fell a couple of times. I miss Matt already. I wonder if he asked where I was because I told him I would be in his room soon. Just then my phone rings a sound that is only for Matt's ringtone. Kai unlocks my phone.

"Answer it, you say anything, and I will kill you and everyone on the Normandy will burn.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey babe, Joker said you left?"

"Yeah, something came up, I have work to do on Omega."

"Oh, when will you be back? I miss you."

"A couple of days, but don't worry. I'll be back soon." Kai signals me to wrap it up. "Shepard I have to go, business. I love you. I love you so much-" Kai grabs the phone and hangs up and tosses it aside.

I'm glad he misses me. But I'm scared I may never see his face again. How long can I fight my feelings? I just wanna cry, but I have to stay strong, I can't look weak. If I do, Kai or the Illusive Man will feed off of that and grow stronger. Suddenly the ship jolts to a stop. Kai Leng's voice echoes in my head. _When this ship stops, so does your life. _Kai approaches me and unhand cuffs my wrists from the pole. He motions four guards to come along. Two in the front, and two in the back with him leading the pack. I have no idea where I am. We walk into the bunker and they take me down an elevator. They hang me up in chains by my arms.

"The Illusive Man will be with you shortly, hang tight." Kai Leng jokes. Not even five minutes later TIM pops up on a hologram in front of me.

"Miranda, you have disappointed me. I had so many things planned for you."

"Save your crap, just tell me what you're going to do with me." I'm not in any mood to play games. the Illusive Man should know that out of everyone.

"Straight to the point as usual. My plans are still clear, as far as Shepard's life goes. He will die. Kai Leng has informed me that you might have worried Shepard by saying I love you a couple of times, and dropping that you were headed to Omega. I have found a perfect punishment for that."

"You cant do anything to hurt me."

"Is that right Miranda?" I see another hologram pop up. This time it's a girl chained up and hanging just like me. Not any girl. Orianna.

"I've captured your sister. I don't want to hurt her, after all the trouble Cerberus has gone through to keep her alive an away from your father. So I have decided to let Shepard decide."

"What do you mean Shepard decide?"

"Hear it from him yourself." Orianna's hologram disappears and Shepard's pops up.

"Miranda. They want me to pick between you or Orianna living." He explains.

"Shepard, you have to choose Orianna. Please." I beg.

"Miranda I can't live without you." Matt confesses.

"An I can't live knowing I told you to choose me over Orianna, Shepard, you have to listen to me. Save Orianna. Promise me you will save her."

"I.. I.." He stutters.

"Promise me damn it!" I shout at him.

"I promise. I love you Miranda." I see the pain and sorrow in Matt's eyes, I don't wanna look but have to.

"I love you too." I reply, my eyes filling up with tears, a tear rolling down my cheeks. Shepard's eyes water too. Just then his hologram disappears.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Miranda's view:

* * *

It's been a couple of hours with no contact with anyone. I have sweat dripping off my body. Hair is drenched. It's dark, and I'm thirsty. My lips are so dry, there starting to crack. I can't stop thinking of when my life will end. Are they going to leave me in here to rot? Or will they give me a brutal death. I can't stop thinking what Shepard is doing right now, where he's going. The Illusive Man's holographic image starts to shimmer in front of me.

"You look like you could use some water." He slightly smiles at his cruel joke. "I thought I would update you on what Shepard is doing. He is sticking to his word saving your sister. We have given him her locations, but he better hurry. Because she is in worse condition than you." His hologram starts to disappear.

"Wait." I say with a weak voice. It's to late. Kai Leng walks in.

"What do you want and I may consider it."

"Water."

"I guess, since we need you for a little longer, just to hurt Shepard in anyway we can." He grabs his water bottle and pours some into my mouth. I savor every drop.

"Thats enough." He pulls back the water and leaves the room. I don't know how much longer I have at this rate.

**Shepard's View:**

* * *

"Joker! Hurry up!" I yell into the comm.

"I'm going as fast I as I can."

We finally arrive and we are escorted by Cerberus troops into the abandon bunker. We walk into a dark and hot room. There's just enough light to make out Orianna hanging by chains.

"Orianna!" I shout as I unlock her chains by the key I was given. I help her down, but shes unstable.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Orianna, it's me, Shepard. Your safe."

"Wh.. Wh.. Wheres Miri?" Orianna questions.

"Let's talk later, first lets get you out of this hell." Garrus and I hold her up and walk her to the dock of the ship and we take her immediately to the Med Clinic. Dr. Chakawas was ready for her. She quickly starts to hook her up to the IV and helps her in anyway that she is able to.

"I need her to be okay Doc." Shepard says.

"She will be, now I'll call you in when she is okay to talk." Dr. Chakawas orders. I walk out of the room and head straight to Joker.

"Joker, I need you to bring me to Liaras, now!" I demand.

"Ok ok, relax Commander."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out." I admit.

"I know, and I'm sorry about Miranda.."

"Thanks, but I need to focus."

"Shepard you have an incoming message from the Illusive Man." I run to the CIC and step onto the table. The Illusive Mans image comes into focus.

"What do you want?" I question with anger. You can hear how pissed off I am.

"I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Go on."

"I know how important Miranda is to you. I have given you the opportunity to spare Miranda's life. in exchange for yours. We will let Miranda go on wherever she wants, and you will work for Cerberus training our men. Only because we could never trust you on the field. What do you say Shepard? How far will you go for the woman you love?"

I look at the floor for a moment, I know I wanna let Miranda live, but will she ever forgive me for that? I don't care, as long as she's safe.

"An you promise you won't hurt her or her sister?"

"You have my word."

"Then it's a deal."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way for once."

"Is there anyway I can see Miranda?"

"Maybe, if the paths cross. For now, we need you to dock at Omega, Kai Leng, or as you know, Lang Wu will meet you."

Miranda was right, Lang was an alias. I wonder if she knew, of course she knew. I order Joker to bring us to Omega.

"What about Liaras?"

"How much longer?"

"Were approaching the ship now."

"Ok, go on then, it needs to be fast." I board Liaras ship.

'Shepard? Are you ok?" Liara is shocked to see me, as if I would have never returned to her again.

"No, I'm not." I admit.

"What is it?" Liara says with her usual worried look.

I explained to her about Miranda be kidnapped and her making me promise to save her sister instead of her, and how I sacrificed my life for hers.

"Shepard, I know you... love her, but you should have thought of humanities best interests, not your own. I know how selfish that sounds, but the Galaxy needs you."

"I know, that's why I came to you. I need you to give me Miranda's location. Please, you have to have something on her."

"You said you were able to talk to her via omni-tool? Let me see it, I'll try to trace it."

"Don't you have to have an active call for that to work?"

"Not if your the Shadow Broker." Liara starts to analyze my omni-tool.

"Almost there... I got it. She is being held in the Styx Theta system, on Erebus. I sent Joker the coordinates, you should go."

"Hey, that's my line." I joke. "You never stop amazing me Liara. I will never be able to thank you enough."

"You already have Shepard." I give her a hug and she embraces it. Cherishes every moment, I can feel it. I let go and run out of the room. I felt her eyes watch me every step of the way.

"Joker go!" I yell.

"Hold on!" He shouts back. We launch into the relay and were off to the Styx Theta system.

We get there and I feel like we were flying for years. I take Garrus and Thane with me. We let Thane assassinate some men first. Garrus and I do some assassinating as well.

"Ok, were in the bunker. EDI, where to now?"

In EDI's robotic voice she informed me "Shepard, proceed straight into the bunker and on your right is where prisoners are held, Miranda is in room 121."

"Thanks." We creep into the prisoner hallway and look at the door numbers. 118, 119, 120, 121! Oh no, we need someone who majors in tech.

"Cut me some slack Shep, I've learned a few things from Tali, watch and learn." Garrus takes a couple minutes, but the door unlocks. I see something hanging by chains. Miranda. I rush over to her.

"Miranda, can you hear me?"

Miranda already unconscious. Garrus picks the lock. Miranda falls into my arms, she's in a very weak state. I hold her fragile body in my arms.

"We need to move, Thane go up ahead quietly, Garrus watch my back. Move out." I order.

We move past guards, but this time there's fewer because we took most out already. I'm still holding Miranda in my arms, the longer I hold her, the more stronger I get. We reach the dock and Thane goes first, then me, then Garrus. Doors close and I run Miranda into the Med Clinic, Orianna is stable, but resting.

"Miranda in the clinic unconscious again? I hope were not making this a habit." Dr. Chakawas says as she helps Miranda onto the stretcher and into the clinic.

That was way to easy, you Illusive Man always has a plan to counter mine. He would have known I would get her location some how. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, it has been a long day. I go to my quarters as I'm on call for Miranda.

**3hrs Later.**

I wake up to a beeping noise. As quick as I can I get to the clinic.

"Shepard I have some news." Dr. Chakawas says with the smell of coffee on her breath.

"What is it? Is she okay?" I worry.

"I took a brain scan to make sure her levels were normal. But I have detected something. In short without using scientific terms, Cerberus, better known as the Illusive Man, has wiped Miranda's memory of of you..."


	7. Chapter 7: I'll miss you

**Shepard's view:**

I put my hands over my face. I don't believe it. I'm dreaming, I know it. This can't be happening, it isn't. Wake me up damn it! All my thoughts begin to fight each other trying to figure out the truth.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Commander, every memory Miranda has of you is erased. Anything she's ever did with you, seen you do, heard you do, is gone. Or even anybody she's ever met through you."

"But, how is that possible?"

"How is anything the Illusive Man achieves possible? If someone asked if they could bring the Great Commander Shepard back to life someone would laugh. But look at you now. Alive and kicking."

"Can you fix it?"

"I'm not trained that high, I have no idea. Maybe Mordin would know. Better luck asking him." I run out of the clinic and into the elevator to the lab. I step in.

"Mordin, theoretically, if someone who have there memory erased, can someone with the right skills get it back?"

"No, our brains are like computers. If something is deleted, it is gone forever. Why do you ask?"

"Miranda... The Illusive Man wiped her memory of me. I just don't know how I can go on without that. She would go back to her cold self."

"I am sorry Shepard." I walk out of the room and hear a beep on my omni-tool. Dr. Chakawas, Orianna is able to talk.

I approach Orianna in the clinic.

"Shepard." Orianna says with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you." She gives me a hug.

"It's good to see you too. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better thanks to you." I can tell Orianna's vision is still a little wary, because she looks to her left to see Miranda passed out on the other bed.

"What happened to Miranda?"

"She.. went through what you did, but longer. Her memory was also erased of me."

"Shepard, that's horrible." She grabs my hand to comfort me. I hear a little murmur from behind me. Miranda's waking up. I quickly turn and pull up a chair. Miranda's eyes start to widen and start to focus upon me.

"Wh.. what happened to me?" She starts to get up and I lay her back on the bed. I can sense her feeling threatened, her biotics start to show and I quickly restrain her using my biotics to keep her from hurting anyone. Orianna gets up and stands in front of Miranda.

"It's ok Miri, were here to help you." Miranda quickly calms down.

"Ori, what are you doing here?" Miranda asks.

"We got a little hurt, but were better now. Just relax, Commander Shepard is here."

"Commander Shepard?" Miranda questions.

"That's me Miss Lawson, I'm taking care of everything, so don't worry it'll be ok." Her big blue eyes stare into my green eyes. She doesn't trust me, I can feel it.

**Three days later...**

We dropped Orianna back home on Illium after she spent some time with her sister Miranda. Miranda has returned to her normal duties and I have yet to tell her about our relationship that she doesn't remember. What will she say if I even decided to tell her? She doesn't have feelings for me anymore. I'm going to fight for her back, even if our some of our best memories together are gone to her.

I feel that I will have to confront her sometime, so I go up to see her in her room. As usual I just walk in without knocking.  
"Miranda, do you have a moment to talk?"

"Of course Commander, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if the Illusive Man has tried to contact you?"

"I'd say that's none of your business Commander."

"It actually is, this is my ship, and what goes on in it is my business."

"I don't think it works like that." Miranda corrected.

"It does when I love you!" I blurted out. My emotions got the better of me. Something they normally don't do. Miranda stared at my with a blank expression for a moment.

"You love me?" She questioned.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but before your memory was erased, we were romantically together."

"That's not possible, I know the stakes for this mission, I would never let my emotions interfere. Especially with my Commander. Someone who knows as much about the Collectors as I do."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you." I nod and walk out of the room.

**Miranda's view:**

He's crazy. I could never get into a relationship with anyone.

I look over to my right on my desk and notice a photograph. It's a picture of me and Shepard, kissing. No. No. This can't be. Not possible. He knew this picture was here, he knew I would see it. That's why he stopped pushing me. I grab my phone and unlock it. I go straight to my pictures and there's other pictures of us together. I look so happy. There's so many of us smiling, hugging, kissing, his butt? I need to go talk to him. I leave Kelly a message telling her to inform Shepard that I need to see him.

Within five minutes Shepard walks in.

"What happened?" He anxiously questions.

"Relax Shepard." I motion him to sit and he calms down a little. "I wanted to tell you that I believe you..." He starts to smile. "But that doesn't change one fact, I don't feel it." His smile quickly fades.

"I... understand." I sit next to him and we stare out into the beautiful galaxy.

"I would like to go back to my home in Sydney, Australia. It's been forever, and I don't wanna be apart of this anymore."

"Being apart of what?"

"Cerberus, fighting, being used as a tool, hurting you."

"I don't ever want you to think that your hurting me. Because every time I see your face, I get nothing but stronger." I smile for the first time around him, or that I remember.

"Ok, I should go." Shepard walks out of the room.

I walk over to my terminal and contact the Illusive Man. He pops up on my computer screen.

"Did you do it?" He questions.

"Yes." I answer.

"Good work, I'll send someone to get you in Australia. Trust me Miranda, you made the right decision." His orange hologram fades away.

A day later the Normandy is stationed on Earth in Sydney Australia. I bring cargo but Shepard grabs two bags leaving me with one. He walks me into the taxi area and he says his goodbyes.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider this? Aside from having you here on a personal level, your a damn good second in command. You did a lot for this team."

"I'm sure." I push the button for a taxi and my estimated arrival for one is two minutes.

"Can I at least get a hug good bye? Sorry, never mind. It was to much." He keeps rambling on.

"Shepard." I say to break his ongoing conversation with himself.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." Without even hesitating he pulls me in and his kiss is so intoxicating. He presses his lips hard against mine. I let go of the grasp of his lips after what feels like forever.

"I'll miss you." He says as he helps put my things into the taxi. He opens the door for me and I get in. Shepard watches me as the car rolls away.

In my head all I was saying was, I'll miss you too...


	8. Chapter 8: I found her

(If you ever watched the show Chuck you will get a kick out of some things in this chapter, enjoy!-Sorry for the short chapter, lots of school work...)

Miranda's View:

Driving away in the taxi was hard for me. I still love Shepard, and I never lost my memory. The Illusive Man threatened to destroy the Normandy with my sister, Shepard, the crew, and I on it. So he suppressed my memory so Dr. Chakawas would think that I lost my memory when she did the scan, but I really didn't. The only reason the Illusive Man wanted me to act like I lost my memory after I started to remember was so Shepard would only remember me last as not loving him. Just to hurt him more. But the truth is, it hurt me the most.

I reach my apartment and I have a couple of hours to myself before Cerberus gets here to take me. The Illusive Man insured Shepard and Orianna's safety if I agreed to work for him again, but I will be doing undercover work. The thought of me being a spy is different. Sounds too much like a job you say you wanna be when you grow up, but it never happens. For the rest of the peaceful time by myself I watch TV. All I wanna do is be with Shepard. No matter how much I try not to think of him he somehow wanders back onto my mind. After watching a couple of sappy chick-flicks, I receive a knock on my door. I grab my gun and put it in my holster. I crack open the door and see a man in a black suit. He walks in and hands me a folder.

"This is your first assignment Miss Lawson." I stare at the folder and open it up. I start reading the files. "We also have given you a new wardrobe for your assignments. We will be leaving to Miami, Florida. You have ten minutes."

"I'm already ready." He nods and we exit the room. We enter a taxi and were immediately taken to the airport where they will put me on a plane to the USA. I'm handed a passport and I have a new identification. My name is now Sarah Walker. We approach the base, and we board the ship. When I enter I notice ten more men waiting in the ship.

"Sit down." One commands me. I walk over to my seat and sit down. "It's going to be around fifteen hours, so get some rest. Once we get there your assignment begins." I nod and pull my feet up and ball up in my seat. I close my eyes, and until that moment, I didn't realize how tired I was. Because when I wake up they tell me that we have arrived. I caught a taxi and I was sent straight to my new apartment. I unload my bags and notice the wardrobe they were talking about. I noticed a uniform for my cover job. I will be working at a frozen yogurt shop called Berry King. Great...

Shepard's View:

Illium Eternity bar:

"I'll take an Asari special, Garrus, how 'bout you?" I ask.

"I'll have a Turian beer." The bartender nods and he starts to gather our order.

"So, Shepard.. What are we doing here again? Not that I mind anyways."

"You know, have fun, take some women back to the ship, have some more fun..." I say as I slur my words.

"Shepard, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean it doesn't seem like a good idea after what just happened." He protested.

"I'm fine I said." I tell him. I chug down my drink, and ask for ten Krogan shots. When they come I move five towards Garrus and five towards me.

"One after the other, let's go." I instruct.

"Oh hell no Shepard, are you insane?"

"Suit yourself." I start picking one up after another and shoot some into my mouth, and I didn't realize how strong they really were. I turn and I can feel myself slipping out of my chair. My vision is blurring and darkening. But before I blackout, I see her face.

I wake up on a bed or a couch, I can't tell. But what I do know is that she's rubbing my head that's in her lap.

"Shepard, your awake, how are you feeling?" She asks.

"I don't know, what happened? Where are we?" I questioned.

"About thirty minutes ago you drank some Krogan liquor, and you can't handle your Krogan liquor. You blacked out, and Garrus saw me and we got you up to my apartment. Garrus went back to the Normandy, I told him I'd bring you back when your stable." She explained.

I sat up on her bed. She smiled at me, and I looked into her big blue eyes, then I looked down at her lips. I pulled her in for a kiss, and it felt amazing. She didn't resist at all. I pulled my head back but still very close to her face, then I said, "Thank you Liara."


End file.
